


The Salvatore Brothers Suck

by eliason_K, LondynEngland



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Salvatore - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader/Character - Freeform, Undying Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Sex, Vampirefandom, relationships, vampire, vampirediaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliason_K/pseuds/eliason_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple life for you, brought you to a life with damon.Go ahead, complain. I'm not sure if anyone cares, but we know Damon certainly doesn't.





	1. Chapter one: Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: You do not need to have seen the TV show to understand this fic.  
> I just love the characters and will be using them as reference in this book, but I'll explain their personalities anyway. 
> 
> If you like this work, message me or comment or vote. I work purely off of public opinion. 
> 
> All the love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a moment and realizing Matt Donovan might have a thing for you after all, you see a man you recognize as Stefan Salvatore...but you've aged 10 years and he hasn't seemed to have aged a day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely lovely people. 
> 
> I'm new to the whole reader insert scene and would love any suggestions you could give me on how to improve!
> 
> Feel free to follow, and message me!
> 
> -KS  
> _________________________________________________________________

The small bell on the coffee shop door rang as you walked in. A few patrons turned to you before turning their attention back to the performer. The coffee shop was hosting an open mic, and your thoughts drifted to your guitar in your closet itching to be played in front of people and your songbook that holds songs that you know for a fact are pretty good. Not that these thoughts do you any good since you think them every time you step into the coffee shop. Your feet carry you over to the counter to wait in line and you pretend to browse over the menu, even though you knew exactly what you were going to order, mint coffee made with 2% milk and extra foam. You momentarily make eye contact with the bar keep who smiles and you blush in response. Turning your attention to the floor, you smile, and even though you’re flattered, you can’t help the rush of worry that carries down your spine.

The only boy who has ever given you this attention before broke your heart in an unextraordinary way. He lied often, and spoke when he shouldn't, and just as soon as you settled in and thought you'd never be loved by anyone else, he left. It's not the hurt that crippled you and forced you to watch an insane amount of rom coms, it was the fact that nothing you did seemed to matter.

Your hair was always perfectly curled, and your eyelashes a cool tone of black, your eyelids flirted with gold tones and your lips were the size of models on tv. But boys didn't notice, and girls didn't like you, not to mention the string of family issues that followed you or the things that happened in your head. Don't get it twisted you knew that you had something no one else had... you had an ipod who didn’t include the names Taylor Swift or One Direction.  
"Hey you! What can I get cha?" Matt smiled flirting with your gaze ever so slightly.

"I thought I might surprise you with a new order, but honestly I forgot to look at the menu," you laughed.

"Okay then! you got it!" Matt smiled enthusiastically. "Can I actually pull you aside for a second?" He asked his blue eyes looking into yours making you smile.

"Sure, Matty." you smiled using the nickname people around town called him. You made it over to the side of the bar and Matt leaned against it smiling; your eyes scanned him momentarily taking in the high school football vibe he emanated. Was that going to be hot after senior year was over?

"I know you've been busy this summer...but with school coming up I didn't want to miss my chance...will you maybe.. consider.um. going to dinner with me?" he asked.

In a moment you knew exactly where this road would lead you, living in the same town and your kids growing up with the kids of the people you were going to high school with now. The thought of your best friend who had disappeared two months ago flashed in your mind. Caroline had always wanted to date Matty Blue Eyes, and she never got the chance.

"I thought you'd never ask," You smiled, your smile twitching slightly despite your best efforts.

"Cool. I'll text you," He smiled before handing you the coffee you had forgotten about and you smiled before heading to a corner chair in the shop adjacent to the stage.

Your foot tapped along with the tune of one of the regular girls who sang at the shop as your eyes scanned the group, most of which were either talking or eating or busy doing something else. Singing was so hard. Especially since the hurt in this girls eyes was evident, she certainly  
thought that no one liked what she was performing.

Your eyes wandered outside to the shop across the way, and you spotted a blue car that was very familiar from your childhood. It belonged to the Salvatore brothers, the very ones that you and Caroline often spied on, and although you couldn't be to certain that you had never been caught. Your mind had put together memories of them running at insane speeds and jumping on and off the clock tower in your town square. Even though they had been in town for less than 2 weeks they compiled a big part of your memories with Caroline, her voice rang out in your head as clear as if she was sitting right next to you.

"I swear! If you don't check that car out and get some answers I'll never forgive you!"  
You smiled to yourself before packing up your things and crossing to the auto repair shop. 

The walk meter started counting down from 30, but you slowed your pace as a light haired man followed out the mechanic. Which wouldn't be strange. which shouldn't be strange, except for in front of you was one of the brothers you had stalked as a child, and although you now resembled the same age you were quite certain it was the exact same man. That was impossible wasn't it? Your eyes drank in his composure and his eyes as they followed over the  
car and its details.

*****FLASHBACK*****  
Your 10 year old feet carried you through the woods behind your friend Caroline, dashing in-between trees before she ducked behind a fallen tree. Following suit, your head and little hands peaked around the tree.  
"They're handsome," Caroline whispered as the two men stood debating over what they should do with the shovel in the dark haired ones hands. "Especially the taller one!" Caroline laughed and you moved your attention away from the dark haired one you preferred looking at, although you didn't know why. You took in his light brown features and remarked his hair looked like a superhero's, which made Caroline laugh. You also talked about the fact that his eyebrows looked like caterpillars and that made Caroline giggle so hard you had to hold your hands over her mouth.

"Damon, it's dangerous to even be here! We get the pocket watch and we leave," The light haired one said as the man named Damon swung the shovel around.

"I was hungry! Keep your lectures for someone else, once we get out of here Stefan," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"I like the dark haired one," you finally whispered before ducking back down. Caroline and you peaked up to see the men darting away at a speed that seemed faster than any car you had ever been in.

"WOAH!" Caroline exclaimed. You both looked around where the 2 men had been and wondered if you could learn to do the "zoom" thing they had learned how to do, and after practicing until sun down you convinced Caroline you were so fast she couldn't see you and went back home to your families.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

A car's horn blasted through the air, shaking you out of your thoughts. Turning around, your eyes met the man who you were now convinced was Stefan. Your shoulders tensed and you whipped back around to the other side of the street.

"Wait!" you heard from the other side of the street. Panic coursed through your veins, your options all seemed bleak and so your feet turned you back around. The man's body was inches away from you and you tried to mask the fear in your throat with confusion and confidence.

"Do I know you?" He asked, his eyes looking you over. You couldn't help but notice that he was incredibly attractive despite his caterpillar eyebrows...and your thoughts darted back to the dark hair brother and wondered if he was better looking than you remembered as well.

"Aren't you...Stefan Salvatore?" You asked, your heart racing as you grabbed a hair tie from your bag. As casually as you could, you tied your long hair up in a ponytail.

"Do I know you?" He asked again, his expression not giving you much to go off off. You stared back into his eyes and smiled genuinely this time as his lips curled up in a small smirk, were you making up the feeling you got from him?

"Uhm not exactly. And I'm not sure how I know you honestly..." You laughed nervously twirling your ponytail in your hand.

"Were you at the school mixer yesterday?" No.

"Yeah that must be it," You lie with a smile, your shoulders relaxing. He crosses his arms, slightly flexing, clearly displaying his muscular arms.

"So I'll see you around school then?" He raises his eyebrows.

"I guess so. I'm __________" you said, reaching your hand out.

"I'm Stefan, but you knew that," He smiled taking a hold of your hand a feeling of warmth spreading through you. "I better get back to the car...actually." he said after a moment of silence.

"Of course, yeah. See you at school then." you smile before turning around and heading to your car and just as you're about to get in you take a second to look back and see his eyes watching you before he waves you off. There's no way he knew you were lying....right?


	2. Chapter two: Note for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a note proving Caroline may not be as dead as you originally thought and wonder if the Salvatore's are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've gotten like 3 kudos from readers on my first chapter! If I get 4 on this second chapter I'll write the next chapter.
> 
> I do this for the readers
> 
> All the love

You take the steps into the school building, the dark walls and glassy white floors greeting you, you watch as people take in your arrival, unimpressed that you bothered to show up the feeling mutual.

You drag your feet to the locker you've had since freshman year and open up the rattly, banged up silver door as it opens to a photo of you and Caroline. You decide to glance over to her locker and are surprised by how normal it looks, as if Caroline was going to walk over to it, in a pair of black heels and show you and everybody in the school that she still owned the place.

Since Caroline's disappearance life had continued how it was supposed to. She was the head of every committee at school, loving the surge of being in charge and although nobody had particularly noticed when she went missing in the summer, you knew they'd notice when they had to plan homecoming and Caroline hadn't already drawn and priced out the options.

You returned your attention back to your locker and found a note wedged in the corner of it. Tucking the note into your notebook and grabbing a textbook, you closed the door with a clang. You take two steps back and are greeted by Stefan, who had been looming behind the locker, and let a little squeak escape your throat, putting your free hand on your chest.

"You scared me," You finally smile at him and he returns the favor. He shrugs before the both of you start to walk towards the classrooms. "Excited for school?" you ask, trying to keep the air between the both of you light.  
"I think so, I have the whole sad mystery guy thing working for me today," he says, making you laugh. His arm brushes yours slightly, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

You haven't had time to investigate the Salvatore name or look into their family what with work and high school coming up, but you make a note to take a specific notice to it today.

"You have a brother, right?" your voice cracks out. Smooth. His pace slows as you watch him look you over once suspiciously, forcing a less genuine smile on his face.

"Yes, although we don't really....talk," he says, a tense vibe emanating from the conversation.  
"Ah," Is all you manage to choke out before curving into a classroom. "I'll see you around," you smile, taking a seat in your corner spot and wait for the bell to ring.

There’s an uneasy feeling engulfing your stomach. Eventually the bell does ring and the rest of the class shuffles in grabbing disclosures at the door. The teacher mumbles something about summer vacation and returning to school and that causes the class to laugh, he then instructs the class to read the disclosure silently before all going over it.

You pull out your phone and pull open the safari app and type in "Salvatore" ignoring the nagging feeling in your stomach. The class is silent as you are greeted with an unfamiliar and unexpected page.

There are "0" results for the word/name: "Salvatore" please try typing another word in or checking back later.

The feeling in your stomach grows as you try different search engines and are left with more of the same result. You think of the hundreds of things you would have rather found than nothing, and it was even more suspicious to find nothing. If there were articles on vampires and witches pulled up you would have probably dismissed everything as a misunderstanding and continued your life on wondering but never asking, but with a cleared search history your skin crawls. You refresh the page you're on to get to a blank search page and find the word Salvatore still in the search bar and find a new link that causes the nauseating feeling to fill your body.

'Salvatore Brothers suspected in Caroline Forbes Disappearance'

The blue letters stare back at you as your thumb scrolls over it and you’re led to another site that is a completely white page. You scroll up and down before tiny black letters at the very top catch your eye.

-+//read the note-//+  
As soon as the words catch your eye, the page refreshes to a "page not found 404 error" and you return to the search engine and type in Salvatore only to be met with 0 items once again. 

Now convinced you're being watched, you pull the note out of your binder only enough barely look at the lined paper. You think about throwing it away without reading it, or not reading it until you get home, however; you open the note, finding curly handwriting that makes your heart drop.

"knowing the truth isn't always for the best, trust me." -C

Your head scrambles with the evidence presented to you as the teacher drones on about the disclosure and everyone around you seems unaffected. Caroline's alive? The Salvatore's have something to do with it? If the note was from Caroline what did you do now? The police? What would you tell the police, men that didn’t seem to age took your friend? If the note was from Caroline how did she get it here? How did she get the website to you? The evidence swirls through your brain before the bell clangs through your mind and you step out of the classroom already making the decision to leave for the rest of the day. As you open the door you’re greeted with a strong chest and look up to see Stefan coming into the building.

"Are you leaving?" He asks. If he wasn't in class he could have sent you the link right?

"Yeah, I've got a headache and I'm just going to miss disclosures," You say walking past him into the parking lot.

"Wait," His voice carries and although you should just keep walking, his voice has just enough of a plead in it for you to turn around. As he jogs up to you, you watch him run his hand through his hair and realize once again that he is beautiful and in any other circumstance a beautiful boy like this talking to you would make you feel all kinds of things, and if it turned out all of this was a   
bad acid trip you would regret not getting to know him.

"Listen...you're the only person I know here and I don't make friends easily," he smiles almost shyly. "But I can tell you have a few questions and truthfully I know you don't recognize me from orientation because I didn't go," He says, the smile dropping from your face and the uneasiness you felt from earlier returning. "And since you're ditching the first day I can assume you didn't either," he said, the school bell ringing behind you letting you know that your escape plan was failing. "Can we go to dinner? Talk about whatever is going on?" he asks, the pleading in his voice returning, and although you couldn't explain it, you felt as if more was at stake on you saying yes than you realized.

"I'll sound crazy.." you say his eyes casting down in a seemingly defeated manner, before you continue. "But yeah. That'll help," you finish.

"Okay. Good. Will you meet me at the old Salvatore mansion?" He asks. You nod and hand him your phone to input his phone number and call his phone so he has yours. You say your goodbyes before you arrive at your car and shoo a black crow off the hood. It’s not until after you’ve driven away from the school that it dawns on you that he shouldn't have known that you know where his house is.  
You collapse onto your bed once you’re home and stare at the ceiling before pulling out the note again. Everything about it looks like something Caroline would have written and an ache fills your chest, what if she was okay and never looked back enough to contact you? Even though this is possibly the best option your heart aches as you pull your body into the bathroom and turn on the shower head. 

You peel off your shirt pausing when you hear a tiny ding from your laptop notifying you that someone is using the messenger system you have set up. You sit on your bed before opening it up hesitantly, shocked to see the 'active' light on Caroline's name and 3 little bubbles replace the empty space that hasn't been filled for months.

From CForbesQueen: Cancel dinner tonight.

Your hands start to shake as you let a panicked breath escape your lips and type back a response.

From AstrologyNerd22: Caroline is that really you? Where r u?

Three bubbles appear again as you watch the screen intently.

From CForbesQueen: Cancel dinner.

As you start to type out a response her username goes offline and you get a small notification on the side of your computer.

-Your webcam is on! Smile and say hello!-  
You quickly close your computer as a few frustrated tears stream down your face and you make a decision. If Caroline won't tell you where she is then you'd have to find her yourself. You pull out your phone and text the phone number Stefan gave you.

\--Hey Stefan, it's your dinner date. What time should I be there?--


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Stefan's dinner party and search for clues despite Caroline's messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue writing after I get 20 kudos on this work as a whole! Thank you everyone who has been reading so far! I hope to continue soooooonnnn! 
> 
> I also wanted to add a link to my writer tumblr blog so you can follow it for hints, ideas, a way to message me ideas/suggestions and updates! 
> 
> Here it is! :https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writerky

You’re on your way out the door at 8:15, to be there a little past 8:30, trying to play up the “fashionably late” thing.

You leave a note on the kitchen counter for your parents letting you know that you've "finally" made some friends and are going out to dinner. You add an extra 'i love you' despite the words rarely leaving your mouth and put on high heeled brown boots before taking a deep breath.

You check your computer again and find an email from an unknown sender titled 'dinner', you think of the weird porn you could potentially be opening, but eventually open it anyway.

'please cancel. I'll explain soon. -C'

Rage fills your head as you think about Caroline running away and never mentioning it to you. Did she know how long you had cried in your room thinking of your only friend gone for good? If she had time to send you a string of instant messages about a dinner you're not sure how she knew about, she sure as hell could have taken a minute to come see you in person. You close the laptop and stalk out of your house and into your car before texting Stefan that you were on your way.

You shuffle your phone and Lana Del Ray plays over the speakers as you lean back in your seat and follow the instructions that navigation tells you before coming up to the mansion.

You pull up to the house before parking it under the arch of the doorway and turn off your car. The other side of the driveway is occupied with the blue car you had seen in the garage where you had first met Stefan. You peer closely at the car and see what looks to be a red smear near the trunk. Maybe the weird messages were right, you could still back out, drive home and make   
an excuse.

*************FLASHBACK*************  
"Come onnnnnnnnnn, It'll be fun!!" Caroline giggled, running past the trees as you struggled to keep up.

"Where are we going?" You laugh, following her until reaching a stop. 

You both stood speechless looking up at the mansion in front of you, old vines crawling up the side of it.

"It looks like a castle!" Caroline said, walking onto the paved driveway towards the door. Panic filled your small body as you reach out for Caroline's wrist, pulling gently.

"I want to go home!!" You cried looking around you as Caroline shook your wrist off. As she neared the tall doors, your eye caught something through the front window. A tall figure with black hair seemed to pull you in, you looked down at the pavement before looking back up and saw nothing in the window at all. Had you imagined him?

"Caroline!!! I saw Damon!" You screamed running back to the woods as Caroline followed screaming behind you.

************END OF FLASHBACK**********

You and Caroline hadn't spoken about the day after it happened, and yet now with Caroline's creepy messages you wondered if that was how Stefan knew you knew where the house was, that...or perhaps he had seen you too. And what of Damon? Where was he?

*tap tap* a sound came from your driver side window. You look over to see Stefan, dressed up and standing at your window, a small smile on his face. You wave back despite your unease and open the door, your phone vibrating reminding you that you might be furious at Caroline.

"I'm honestly so glad you made it," He smiles, his eyes meeting yours as your eyes scanned his torso in the moonlight illuminating the driveway. He was fitted in a black shirt with small spots covered up with a black blazer, sleeves rolled up. Blue jeans and black boots finish the outfit, and your eyes meet his as he finishes looking you over as well. 

You wore a black V neck revealing just enough to inspire the imagination, a simple pair of blue jeans complete the outfit and you both give the other a knowing look.

"You clean up nicely," You both say at the same time, laughter easing the tension between the both of you.

"Shall we?" he says showing you to the door with an arm, making you smile before walking in front of him with enough sway in your hips to keep him looking. After stepping into the house, you’re taken back by the gothic architecture, and the Victorian furniture, that looks older than you suppose the Salvatore's are.

"This is beautiful.." you remark, glancing at the two silver knight suits that greet both sides of the opening.

"Thank you. My uncle kind of collects this stuff," He smiles, wary of your lingering eyes as you look over a few artifacts before you both make your way to a study area, lined with books with various years numbered on them going as far back as the 1800's. "The Salvatore's are avid journal keepers," He explains, as your fingers brush over the older ones. You take a notice to the alcohol sitting on display before sitting on a couch beside a lit fire.

"So.." You both begin at the same time, laughing it off as he motions for you to continue.

"So.." You laugh awkwardly. "I know I came over here with the idea of needing some answers, and to be honest I still want answers to a few of them. I just...also understand that you have a right to privacy, and I do consider you a friend, I don't have a lot of those. I know this is kind of a monologue but hear me out..." you say before readjusting to look Stefan in the eye, as he sits next to you. "I lost my best friend, she wasn't always the kindest to me..but I lost her. The one thing we both had in common was this spooky house and our love for Matt Donovan," You explain making him smile. "But the other day I thought I recognized you from my childhood, and I think I'm just a girl missing her best friend...but I started to try to form a connection. I do think I recognize you, and the answer that kind of scares and excites me...but not as much as you approaching me scares and excites me. I don't usually have guys like you wanting to talk to me," You stutter at the end.

"A guy like me?" He asks, his hand dangerously close to your leg.

"Yeah...a nice, good looking guy that doesn't see me as a sister," You smile as his hand rests on your thigh.

"I definitely don't see you as a sister, " He says gulping, his head leans a little closer to yours as if asking for permission. You lean in a little to answer before a cling of glasses shakes you from the moment and you leap up.

After a moment of silence the man you identify as Damon looks up at you, a small smirk on his face as he openly looks you up and down before opening his mouth.

"Don't mind me, just here for a drink and the show," he says, the sound of his voice exactly as you remember it. You stick your hand out hoping it's seen as more polite than awkward.

"Nice to meet you. I'm_______," you say, inwardly reminding yourself to smile. He slowly makes his way over to you, the brandy in his glass swishing every step, as he takes your hand he pulls you close to him, the only thing between the two of you is his still full cup. Your nose is within touching distance of his and you can't remember allowing yourself to breathe since he took hold of your hand.

"I'm Damon, but I think you know that," He says, lingering on his words a bit longer than needed, his eyes dancing over your face as your eyes stay fixated on his.

"Damon. Back. Off," Stefan warns from beside you. 

Damon lets go of your hand, and raises his in mock surrender, as I stumble back.   
He begins to back up towards the entry of the room before speaking again as you force yourself to turn away from him.

"Hey, I'm just surprised she showed up for dinner," He said, arrogance dripping from his lips. You watch Stefan's jaw clench as if trying to decide if this is a battle worth fighting and make the decision for him.

"As opposed to how many guests you've seen this year, Damon? I bet Stefan more than triples your guest interactions..being he has some common decency," You say in a flat unbothered tone, looking only at Stefan with a warm smile, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I like you, someone bold and dumb enough to challenge me is more than welcome to join me for a bite," He laughs chomping his teeth together with an arrogant smile, and the idea of Damon biting into you and sucking the life out of you flashes through your mind before you regain enough strength to look at Damon as he leans against the doorway of the room.

"If that was meant to be a threat then by all means, Damon, give me your best shot. But I would like to point out I don't give a damn whether you approve of me or not. Dead or Alive," You say surprised by your words. Rushing your hand through your hair you take a step towards Stefan. Damon's annoyance leaks through the room as you watch from the corner of your eyes as he leaves the room.

"May I lead you to the kitchen?" Stefan smiles, offering you his arm, his lips pursued in a small smile, you smile before taking it and letting him lead the way.

After dinner, dessert and conversations of the different places you and Stefan had both traveled to, you make your way back to the main living room a glass of wine in both your hands, although you had taken no more then 2 sips, keeping your goal in mind.

"I have to run to my room and submit something for school, do you mind waiting?" Stefan speaks up after a moment of silence.

"Not at all. But maybe point me towards the little girls room?" You smile as he points you the opposite way of the bedrooms. He heads up the stairs as you take off your brown boots listening closely to the movements of the house before opening a few doors looking for clues of any kind.

You move towards the library and take the second oldest diary in the stash and put it in your small purse before returning to the opposite side of the house. There’s a stairway leading to another level, and you take the steps, the wood quickly turns into cobblestone and you’re greeted with what looks like a Victorian era dungeon with heavy metal doors. You peer inside them before rounding the corner to a small box freezer.  
In horror movies the main character opens the freezer and finds a body before trying to make a hasty escape, you gulp before approaching it and taking a deep breath.

it'snotgonnabeabody.it'snotgonnabeabody. You repeat in your head as your hand takes hold of the handle. You yank once with no success and see a lock fastened to the side of the box. You scan the room for a key knowing time was growing shorter and shorter before finding a small one and putting it in the lock.

A satisfying click rang through your ears as you removed the lock and closed your eyes before yanking again. It didn't open and as you open your eyes you see a hand on the freezer, reaching over your body.

You whirl around in shock to meet Damon's eyes, as his head leans to the right his eyes dancing over your face, a small smile on his lips that causes a foggy feeling of lust fill your body as you wait for him to speak.

"Stefan!" he hollered, as Stefan rounds the corner of the staircase a knowing look on his face as he took in the situation. "I found your doll," He smirked, as his eyes joined yours again.

"I am not-" You begin a protest before your eyes lock with his and your words escape you entirely.

"You're incredibly exhausted," He commanded as your limbs began to feel as heavy as lead. You feel your head fall back and eyes close as your body fell onto his, and although this might not be the moment to mention it, your skin against his had been the feeling you had been longing for most of your life.  
As you begin to wake up, a fog lifts from your head as you try to remember where you are and what last happened. You open your eyes and find that you're lying down on one of the couches in the living room and remember Damon telling you, you were exhausted and your body accepting it as fact. Why had that happened? You look around for a moment before seeing a white note sticking out of your pocket slightly.

'Take this -Stefan'

You quickly down the contents in the bottle, it tastes of lavender and you swallow the note as well to avoid further interrogation. You hear Damon's voice down the hall before laying back down and closing your eyes as two sets of footsteps enter the room.

"Stefan always so sentimental. I say we just kill her," Damon suggests nonchalantly, causing anger coursing through your veins.

"What happened to keeping a low profile Damon? People will notice if she's gone!" Stefan says, defending your life as a knot fills your stomach.

"Like people noticed Caroline's disappearance? Please," Damon said, the clinking of the alcohol bottles filling your ears.

"You left Caroline alive, Damon, why kill her?" Stefan asked as Damon's silence split the room open as you considered bolting for the door. "I think I know why," Stefan said after a minute.

"And why's that Stef?" Damon asked, clearly annoyed with the conversation.

"Because she gets under your skin, and you just can't stand it," Stefan chuckles, greeted by more silence. "You sent the messages to scare her off, and they didn't work. Proving you wrong. And finally she outsmarted you before dinner," Stefan continued, a smug smile heard in his voice. "I think you might even like her." Stefan says, nearing where you’re laying, a splitting noise fills your ears as Stefan grunts your eyes snapping open.

A whoosh of air passes your body and you open your eyes and see Damon and Stefan on the other side of the room, Stefan lifted at his neck against the wall that now has a severe dent in it.

"Don't ever smart mouth me again," Damon warns before making eye contact with you from across the room. "Perfect, another thing we can't make her un-see. She's all yours, Stefan."   
Damon barks leaving the room quickly. Could it be true? Could Damon really see you as a threat?

Stefan's remains on the other side of the living room careful which move to make next. 

"I-" he begins, but your body rushes to the door, grabbing your purse as you get in your car and hurriedly start the engine. You back up, avoiding the blue car and peeling out of the driveway.

Your mind races as it tries to take in the events of the night and you try to accurately recall what all happened to make sure it was all real. Your hand rubs your eyes as you try to think of any place open this late, since you didn't know whether it was safe to proceed home or not.

Focus. You can do this.

Caroline's voice filled your head once again as you took a breath through your nose. Caroline! That was it! You and Caroline had always made fun of the 24 hours psychic shop that was open, making jokes of no one coming in no matter how early or late it was.

It was your only choice, and if Caroline was alive like Damon had claimed hopefully she would forgive you for going there.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find the old psychic shop and try to process what you just heard and more importantly what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was waiting for enough likes to continue and almost reached it! Let's say the next chapter comes out at 35 likes? 
> 
> I feel like that's fair. right? right. 
> 
> Please follow me on tumblr and send me questions, comments, concern, here is the link once again:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writerky

You peel out of the driveway and make your way to the psychic shop as the details of the night pass through your head, all begging for you to decipher them with logic and things that made sense. But you couldn't. Damon's eyes swam through your mind as you thought about him commanding you to fall asleep and your body falling subject to it..what kind of....monster....could do that? It began to rain heavily making the neon signs and stop lights in the small town you were apart of the only sign that you knew where you were. Had Stefan been speaking the truth about Caroline? Was she alive...? Why hadn't she contacted you? 

Stefan had scolded Damon for texting you pretending to be Caroline, and that made Stefan the good guy? The immortal that could kill you good guy? And what was it about Damon's eyes that you know was going to keep you up at night in the blissful agony...if he could command your body to react in some ways could he do other things? You shook the thought away and finally made out the psychic palm through the heavy rain, you parked across the way knowing what people would say if they saw your car there late at night. 

You quickly ran across the street to the shop- rain already causing your clothes to stick to your body as a small bell signaled the store that you had come in. A women appeared from behind some heavy maroon curtains her hair causing a heart shape on her forehead and extremely white skin caught your eye. Although her eyes were kind your body was on high alert as she entered the room, your body telling you to run or at least analyze ways to escape. You backed up only slightly in case the door needed to be accessible to you. She walked closer to the counter of the store before getting it behind to allow a safe distance between the both of you, you walked more into the store near a heater and observed her with a small smile on your face. She had business women clothing on that suited her well with long black hair that almost reacher her waist. 

"Welcome to our shop, my name is Pearl." She said breaking the silence. 

"Hello. I don't actually know why I'm here if I'm being honest." You finally spoke fidgeting with your shirt as you looked around the shop. From the entry there was little space that held a coat rack and furnace before glass display cases that doubled as a counter lined the sides of the room before meeting at the back of the room, lined behind the counter were tall book cases, along with the glass cases filled with items you couldn't begin to understand what they were or why they had any value. 

"I think you know why, whether you want to tell me or not is a different story." Her voice reassured as she stepped away from the counter and went back behind the heavy curtains to the right of the bookshelves. You walked toward the curtains trying to peer through them wondering if she had left you to your thoughts or if maybe she didn't exist? 

"Hello?" Your voice echoed through the shop, with no response as your eyes wandered over the book cases, small bottles of herbs you had never heard of carefully labeled. As your eyes wandered past things like small bottles of liquid your eyes reached a small bottle that made goosebumps appear on your skin. 'vampire fangs' you looked at the curtains making sure Pearl hadn't walked back out and rounded the counter to pick up the bottle. Did they believe that these were genuine? More importantly...did you? 

"I know you." A voice said causing you to jump the small vile jumping in your hands as you put it back on the shelf. "I think we have the same science class? I'm the new girl. Anna." She said before handing you a pair of sweats and a large hoodie. "There's a bathroom past the curtains on your right." she said setting the clothes in your arms. You did recognize her and it was clear both her looks and kind eyes came from her mother. You smiled nodding before walking past the curtains to more curious objects, Anna following you probably making sure you didn't take anything else as she saw you with the bottle. You stepped inside a small bathroom a tiny painting of a bathtub across from the toilet and the smell of spring febreeze in the air. 

"I'm ___________" you finally said through the door. "sorry to barge in the shop like this." you said slipping yourself into the sweatshirt you were grateful for. It fit you perfectly the soft material hugging you like a blanket. Grey sweats covered your legs meeting at some red socks that you liked quite a bit. 

"It's no problem, I think my mother enjoys the business." she said as you joined her in the shop following her to the main lobby. She hopped her small body up on the counter sitting on glass casing. "Don't worry the top is plastic so It won't break." she giggled remarking your concerned expression. "My name is Annabelle by the way Anna for short." she said patting the spot next to her, you slowly pulled yourself up onto the counter so that you both sat close enough to steal the others body heat if need be. 

"Hi Anna, thanks for the clothes." you said motioning to the sweatshirt and pants. "Especially the socks." you smiled. A light showed up in her eyes as you wiggled your feet. 

"Right! I love them!" she exclaimed, and you both laughed a little as a stray thought ran through your brain. Is this what it was like to be friends with someone? A seriousness fell over the room as you remembered why you were here in the first place, your eyes reading the clock that revealed it was 3 am and your body automatically yawned. 

"I guess I should explain why I'm here..." you finally breathed out. Anna sat by you patiently awaiting whatever it was that you needed to tell her and a warmth passed through your body, you knew Anna was a caring individual and something about her made her feel trustworthy. "Don't laugh..." you said running a hand through your damp hair. 

"I work at a physic shop, I'm in no position to judge." she assured you. So you began talking, about Caroline and how she used to boss you around until you thought you couldn't take it anymore- but then swoop in with kindness to keep you around. You told her about the texts and the websites and how they might be watching you now. You told her about the things you had been thinking and how wrong you felt crying over Caroline if she was out there, and she listened and commented and shared her view with you too. She stopped you only when she needed too and gave you her thoughts on life as well. When you finally both sat in silence you looked at the small clock hands who told you that it was 6 in the morning and you were expected at school. 

"So what do you think the Salvatore brothers are?" She finally asked. You went around the counter and picked up the vile of teeth you were examining earlier before handing it to Anna hesitantly. 

"Where did you get this?" you asked sucking in breath as she turned it over in her hand as sunlight began to trickle through the shop slowly. 

"I'm not sure to be honest, we don't own the shop. But my mother trusts the owners authenticity completely.So-" she started before you cut her off. 

"So, these have the real possibility of being real." You said the words coming out of your mouth surprising you. She smiled and nodded before hopping off the counter. 

"So what do we do to prove it? How do we stop the Salvatore's?" She asked pacing behind the counter. 

"The Salvatore's?" another voice asked before Anna's mom revealed herself from behind the curtains. 

"Yes mam." You answered shakily hoping of the counter quickly. 

"You both need to stay far away from the Salvatore's." She warned her voice ominous and threatening as she took the vile from her daughter and placed it back on the shelf. "If that is what has brought you here, you can use this shop to stay safe but DO NOT return to them or speak to them." She ordered softly her eyes passing over the both of you. 

"Why the worry? What do you know?" You asked standing next to Anna who also was seemingly confused at this information. 

"Enough for you to trust me, don't talk to them." She replied calmly moving a few things in the shop around to be presentable for the day. 

"Mom don't be like that, we can investigate if-" Anna retaliated before being interrupted. 

"NO Anna. It isn't safe. And I forbid it." Pearl yelled her voice filling the store for a moment as Anna stood next to me casting her eyes on the ground. "Now.." she said regaining her composure. "Bring our guest up to your room to change and maybe get ready for the day?" She offered the tension in the room slowly dissipating. 

"Alright." Anna said grabbing your hand and brining me through the curtains. You were ushered back to the far right which lead to stairs to a level above the shop and entered a small kitchen with read and yellow tones scattered through the colors with a plaid table cloth on a small table in the center. It was connected to a small living room that offered 2 couches and a recliner facing the TV before leading to a small hallway which you assumed were bedrooms, closets and bathrooms. She led you to the furthest door on the left entering a small purple themed room that although dark pleasing to look at. Everything neatly had a place and looked lived in...it overall looked comfortable. 

"Let's ditch school today and sleep at your place? I don't want you alone but I'm also not staying up."she giggled. You nodded happily as small butterflies filled your chest. You weren't alone in all of this right now, hopefully not for a long time. 

You and Anna got in your car to drive to your house,your parents already gone for work in the early morning as you pulled into the garage. You had stopped at Starbucks for some pound cake and tea or hot chocolate and ate them quietly as you entered your little home. "Cute place!" Anna smiled as you walked up your driveway towards the front door. "Thanks, I've lived here my entire life actually." You said looking your small house over, and compared to living above a shop like Anna did you were glad to have your own space. You stepped inside before turning around to see Anna searching her pockets. "Shoot I left my phone and hot chocolate in the car..! I'll be right back." She smiled before you stopped her. "Don't be silly. Come in, I'll get it." You smiled before switching her places and arriving back at your car to see Anna's phone on the seat. You grabbed it and inputed your number for safe keeping before jogging up to the house leaving your number on the screen. You led her to your bedroom as her eyes scanned the place and pictures around the room before closing the curtain for you. You had both a normal bed and day bed in your bedroom and she happily opted for the day bed saying she had always wanted one. You got in bed before a small buzz alerted you that someone had texted you, you sat up slowly as Anna sent you a smile and rolled towards the window away from your line of sight. 

'Can I explain? -Stef' 

You slowly felt the happiness leave your body as you remembered why you were at home ditching the day to sleep. If what you thought you knew was true then your whole life could be different. And what about the fact that you and Stefan did seem to connect? With a million questions you left your mind drift off to sleep. You wake up to an open window in your bedroom as the wind wipes through the room and a glass of water by your bed. You figured your parents had left it when they discovered where you were, you never ditched school and they found you extremely trustworthy, and because of that had probably assumed you weren't feeling well....between that and their changing schedules you pulled it off easily. Your eyes scanned the room for Anna and found the day bed lined with the blankets she had used with no sign of her, you lazily stood up looking around the bed and even slightly out the window with no trace that she had been there. As you walked to your bedside table and powered up your phone a knock sounded loudly at the door, with no one else at home your feet softly walked down the padded staircase before you realized you were still wearing a sweatshirt and pair of sweats that didn't belong to you. You opened the door squinting slightly at the porch light. Anna pushed past you with a pizza in her hands and a few dusty looking books, as well as a bag full of bottles clanging together. Surprised and delighted with the interruption you smiled and followed her to the kitchen. "I stole a bunch of things from the shop. Welllll borrowed! Borrowed! Not stole, but more importantly I have pizza...andddd beer!" She giggled pulling the beer out of her bag, you started laughing too even though you had never had alcohol before not wanting to ruin the fun. "Sorry to disappear when I woke up though. The pizza says I'm sorry right?" She said unpacking wings from the bags as well. You nodded happily and started getting out plates before your phone interrupted your thoughts with a small buzz. 'I'm coming over. -Stefan'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the introduction of another character suggested by a reader!!! This was mostly a character introduction chapter and Damon will get his screen time NEXT CHAPTER. 
> 
> As soon as I have 35 likes, I'll keep writing! 
> 
> Don't forget to follow my tumblr (link in beginning chapter notes)
> 
> All the love.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan attempts to explain what you saw, or to at the very least keep you quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn't quite reach the amount of votes I wanted but I'm afraid I'm rather sad and need to put my energy into what I create instead of the situation I find myself in. 
> 
> TUMBLR LINK:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writerky

Thankfully Anna had decided to quickly eat a piece of pizza and head on home since her mom was apparently busy. Before she had walked out the door she had sat with you and chased about how nice it was having a friend as the new girl and how she hoped it would continue. A friend. A real friend since Caroline. It was nice, it was sweet, and it was overall what you would call a success of a day.

You ran to your bathroom to brush out your hair and change your clothes into a black slowly tank top and short shorts. You quickly threw on some deodorant and lotion on to make you smell decent as well as a small amount of mascara, your face was clear so with a little black goo on your eyelashes and a little brown dirt in your eyebrows you looked ready to go.The doorbell rang softly through the house as you noted the time and knew your parents would be home soon, but they probably would like seeing you with a boy not forbid it. You walked down the stairs to the small brown door and opened it and saw Stefan in a leather jacket and faded jeans I'm front of you, a wash of lust and a feeling of safety rushing over you.

"I owe you an explanation wouldn't you say?" he said his voice filling your home. You looked into the house wondering if you should make up an excuse, another part of you begging you to invite him in and have his way with you.

"I have some pizza? If that'll do?" you smiled and shrugged, a small smile crept onto his face as his eyes locked with yours and stayed without missing a beat.

"That'll do fine. So you don't mind if I come in?" He said searching the perimeter of the door as if looking for a hidden wire or small camera.

"Yeah, please." You smiled walking to the kitchen, the sound of his foot steps followed you closely before you both found your way to a paper plates and cheesy crusts. Both of you remain silent for a moment before you finally speak although it may ruin the night entirely. 

"So" you both start as you get a strange feeling of deja vu from the other night as you both nervously laugh as he motions for you to continue...again.

You put the pizza on your coffee table before facing Stefan again and realize the similarity before shaking it off and continuing. "I went to the Physic shop where Anna and Pearl took care of me last night and-"You begin before he puts a finger up to his lips cutting you off. 'Damon' he mouths as he grabs your hand and slowly pulls you upstairs without making a sound. The front door squeaks open as a voice fills the house that sends chills through your body although who could be sure if they were good or bad chills as this point. 

"Helllllllllloooooooo." his voice sounds. Stefan pulls you into your room before placing his hand over your mouth pinning you to the wall, you try to ignore the fact that this would be incredibly hot in any other situation as Stefan opens his mouth to speak. 

"It's just me Damon, she's not here." he says his eyes looking into yours as you were careful to keep your breathing to a minimal.

"Right and when did you get let in?" He asked his voice still pouring through the house. 

"After school, it doesn't matter because she isn't here." Stefan reassured him. the sound of footsteps leading off your porch signified he was walking away as Stefan continued to hold up a finger letting you know when he had truly gone, you realized it was absurd that he could hear that much..or that he had been "let in" but his had had moved to your hair and your proximity hadn't changed.

"What are you?" You asked your hands moving to his abs which were g o r g e o u s l y obvious underneath his grey v neck.

"Who are you?" he asked shortly after before closing the space between the both of you. His lips met yours playfully sucking and biting as you mirrored his movements your hands exploring his torso as his hands stayed firmly on your waist, you both moved away from the wall and ended up sitting on the bed his hand now dangerously stroking your inner thigh making your body lean in closer to him begging for more. Your hand was now tangled in his hair as you bit his lip harder then he had dared bite yours making him smile for a moment before he lifted your body to be on top of his, your hands having a tighter grip on his hair as he lightly sucked on your neck, you continued for a moment before a loud voice interrupted your thoughts as you both froze. 

"You lied to me Stefan?" Damon said with mock hurt in his voice. "I simply can't believe this." he said as you emerged from the bedroom slowly picking at your hair to make it look semi less obvious, Damon's face drained of all amusement as you stood at the top of the stairs fixing your clothing and trying to compose yourself. His eyes met yours and you felt a rush of fear jolt through you as his eyes furiously looked over your body.

"And just...what were you two up to?" he asked his voice void of any emotion. You walked down the stairs slowly watching as Damon's hand rested on either side of your brown door frame, his black long sleeved button down lifting up so you could see the side of his torso and beginning of his hip. 

"You can't get in, can you?" you said reaching the door frame putting each hand to either side of the doorway mirroring his movements, getting nearly as confident as him.

"Not unless you invite me in.No." He growled his voice low and quiet, he playfully lunged forward as you quickly took a step back a devilish look of amusement on his face. You looked him in the eyes a picture of mock innocence on your face as you smiled slightly. 

"Where are my manners?" you smirked taking a step more inside. "Damon will you please-" you started before promptly closing the door in his face a brief look of shock on his face you would probably relish forever. 

You looked back up at Stefan who was slowly walking down the stairs as well a small smile on his face before getting to you and leaning in for a brief moment. 

"Invite me in, and I'll tell you where Caroline is." Damon's voice sounded from the other side of the door, passing both Stefan and your actions. 

"You're lying." the words escaping your mouth as you opened the door to an unmoved Damon his eyes cast on the floor, his eyes quickly met yours taking your breath away for an instance before his entire face smiled with a satisfaction.

"You heard me say it last night when you were pretending to be asleep. You know I'm not lying." He taunted his body weight shifting to one arm the other lazily hanging by his body. Stefan's hand landed on your lower back making you jump and Damon's eye roll.

"If you invite him in, he can come in whenever he pleases ___________, don't." Stefan warned. Your mind swarmed with all the questions they both had to answer and besides the obvious fact that Damon wanted to kill you, a part of you felt like he would have done it by now if he intended to. Caroline's face crossed your mind as you wondered what she would think about the two beautiful men in your house. There was one way you'd find out.

"Come in, Damon." you sighed stepping aside and away from Stefan's hand. He wiggled his foot slightly past the doorway before smugly taking a step inside.

"Still down, doll. I have some explaining to do." he said flopping down on the couch nearest the door. You hastily followed him and sat on the bigger couch facing the tv leaving the rocker on the other side the only empty seat as Stefan sat next to you on the longer couch. 

"Why would you explain anything to me?" you asked as Damon looked around the room. He sat forward his elbows now on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"If Stefan won't let me kill you, and as he tried to sneakily feed you vervain so we couldn't compel you - we came to the conclusion that half knowing was more dangerous then knowing altogether." He explained his eyes trained on both you and Stefan. 

"If you wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have asked for permission you would have just done it." You retaliated rolling your eyes angrily.

"Maybe I just haven't wanted to kill you yet." He threatened as you gulped silently before looking in front of you determined not to look scared. "now that I'm invited in however, be careful what you say and when you say it."

You sat in silence for another moment before looking to Damon his eyes watching you as if analyzing where your weaknesses were, you shifted in your seat careful not to give away any emotion whatsoever before Stefan finally spoke up.

"So do you know what we are?" he asked as you turned to look at him. You tried to place the eternal youth and mind powers to something that made a little more sense, you tried to chalk most of things you had seen up to superstition about being invited in but the harder you pushed the more of an idea it was.

"Immortals that have to be invited in, don't age and can use some kind of power to bend people to their will..you've got to be...."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvatore drama is simmering down since you haven't heard from them, and you finally get asked on a date by Matt
> 
> Thank you so much for being patient with me :) I'll keep writing if you keep liking I promise. I was re reading my other chapters and I realized the tense I was writing in got a bit strange at times, and so I'll work on that from this point forward and EVENTUALLY go back and fix it!

"A member of the French revolution." You finish your answer before looking down at your computer double checking your answer.

 

"Well done Ms. _____________" The teacher congratulates you as you nodd before returning to your notes. You jump on the messenger app and see Caroline's username and click on it before drafting out a message.

 

-I know ur out there. I know everything.- you delete it and look at the screen for a bit more and look at your phone. You hadn't heard from The Salvatore's since the night they visited your home and although you got some answers you now had even more questions. There was one however that particularly peaked your interest. A text interrupts your thoughts and you look down to your phone and see Matt's number pop up and smile.

 

-Dinner tonight? xM-

 

-Finally!!! 7:30?-

 

You answer to which you get a smile in response, and put your phone away and finish listening to the lecture.

 

You and Anna talk back and forth as she helps you get ready about Matt and the different boys in school before she finishes curling your hair.

 

"What do you think about Tyler?" She asks before you walk to your closet picking out a light blue dress synched around the waist.

 

"Lockwood? I grew up with him...He has quite the temper." You comment having her zip you up. She nods before changing the subject and you hear a knock on your door outside.

 

"I'll grab it." you say before padding down the stairs and looking at your phone reading 4:28. Who could be bothering you? A pit in your stomach hopes for some odd reason that Damon will be on the other side and you'll reenact one of the many, many dreams you've been having about him and his....eye thing.You open the door and see a full head of blonde hair before you, as it whips around and makes eye contact with you.

 

"Caroline Forbes." Your mouth moves on it's own.

 

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She smiles as she waits for you to move aside. You turn to look at Anna who is on top of the stairs looking back and forth at the both of us, waiting for my move.

 

"My mother isn't going to like that you're here." Anna says as a warning of sorts but adding to your confusion.

"I'm sorry do you and Anna know each other?" You ask looking at Caroline's whos blue dough eyes look at you with pity that boils your blood. You think back to the night you had talked to Anna about everything, and although you hadn't updated her as of late you certainly considered her enough of a friend to not lie to you.

 

"We run in the same crowd." Caroline snickered looking towards Anna who had now stepped outside your house to stand by Caroline.

 

"I don't think you know who you're up against, my dear." Anna smiles before leaving your house without another word leaving you and Caroline to face each other.

 

"Listen..." She started before you cut her off with a motion of your hand.

 

"Have you seen your mom?" you sigh thinking of how thrilled Liz would be to stop the ongoing search she had kept in place, perhaps abusing her position as Sheriff.

 

"I came here first." she pauses waiting for you to look at her again, you take in her jeans and green top and cardigan giving the illusion that nothing had changed between the time you had last seen her and now. A tug in your heart reminding you how many times you felt lost and alone without her only to have her here now. 

 

"Go see your mom, Caroline." You say clearing your throat looking back to her face beginning  to close the door.

 

"I came here first, not because of our friendship." She says her hand keeping the door from closing, her words ripping through you. She waits another moment before continuing. "I need to know you won't tell."

 

A laugh escapes you before you close the door all the way and wait to hear the footsteps leading off your porch as you sit behind your door and wrap your arms around your knees. Caroline was alive, Anna knew Caroline, and you felt more alone than ever before. You knew too much for your own good and for the first time forced yourself to think of the last night you had seen the Salvatore's.

\-----That Night (FLASHBACK)------

 

"Vampires. You're Vampires." You finish your sentence looking between Damon and Stefan wondering if either will break to make a joke, or to tell you that you're insane. When neither do you end up scooting away from Stefan and looking at Damon which you realize is the only person who has been honest with you, despite the strong side of asshole that came with him.

 

"And so If I know where Caroline is..... that must mean...." Damon pushes antagonizing you as your brain places all of the pieces together. A feeling of dread comes over you as you think of your friend being drained of life.

 

"A vampire...or she's dead." You say your hands propping you up on the couch as you stare at the floor questions going through your mind at lightning speed.

 

"See that's the part I don't know. She disappeared last year and after I did my part, I have no idea if she did hers." He says leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankle to rest on his knees before looking at Stefan as you turn towards him with a confused look.

 

"To become a Vampire you have to complete your transition. It's a process and we don't know if she decided to or not...because Damon let her get away." Stefan says trying to soothe your thoughts inching towards you on the couch looking sympathetic to your situation.

 

"Why would anyone want to become one of you?" You spit standing up and looking towards the two brothers. Damon begins laughing before standing to meet you and look in your eyes.

 

"You once wanted too, so answer your own question my darling." He says his voice getting lower and flowing together smoothly giving you chills. He takes another step towards you as you take a step back sitting on the singel chair in your living room as he leans over you with his hands on either side of you on the rests.

 

"Damon, be careful she doesn't have to remember." Stefan barks standing behind Damon taking your attention before your eyes return to Damon a smirk on his face as your eyes search his face and you wonder if He's using a type of mind control on you, or if your body was feeling this way all on it's own.

  
  


"No, she doesn't." he says taking a step back leaving the space around you empty and cold. "Go to sleep, we'll be gone when you come too."

  
  


___________________End of flashback_________________________

  
  


You let yourself sink to the floor for the second time of the night and let your hair act like a curtain to the outside world. You sit and look around the house that is void of any of the people who have been in your life and after what must have been 2 hours you open the door to see Matt with a bouquet of flowers.

 


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You focus on your date with Matt despite Caroline's appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I'm not going to be updating unless I hit 55 likes! I want to keep everyone interested, and I'm starting school so it gives me time. The last chapter uploaded in a weird way but I have someone editing the work behind me, so be patient! All the bugs are being pulled out!

"Matt-" You barely whisper before he takes a step inside and you make a mental note that he's not a vampire and then he hugs you and you hold him a bit tighter than usual.

"Well I should ask you out more often!" He jokes as you let him go, and you laugh with him, leading him to the kitchen, where you place the three red roses in a vase.

"How's your day?" He asks and you quickly take a peak at yourself in the mirror and see the curls in your hair stayed despite your mental state.

"Pretty normal," You lie, coming closer to him, deciding to look him over shamelessly. His hair is full of gel keeping it in place, but you find it cute nonetheless. He's got a goofy but smug smile on his lips that sits beautifully under his blue blue eyes. The same eyes you and Caroline used to talk about for hours. Your face drops a little thinking of Caroline and Matt immediately notices, he places a hand on your arm and slides it down to your hand.

"You okay?” he asks. You don’t look at him, instead focusing on the lines on his dark blue plaid shirt, being with Matt would mean lying to him...and you know that isn’t the best idea and yet how could you say no to the one normal thing in your life….or what if he didn’t like you as much as he once liked Caroline? After a moment his other hand finds its way to rest under your chin and he tilts it up.

“I know something...and I feel like I need to keep it from you.” You sigh biting your lip absentmindedly. His hand strokes under your chin, brushing past your cheek a smile making its way to his face.

“How about we go on this date, and have the best night. Probably ever and then we’ll deal with all of the real things,” He suggests and you nodded in agreement his hand still laced in yours as you head to the door.

After a small car ride you end up at the small restaurant Matt’s family owns and the one he works at. A part of you knows it must have to do with price and getting a discount, but it was also a huge compliment. Matt was going to be seen with his hand in yours in front of all of his coworkers and possibly his dad if he was working that night. You smiled as he helped you out of the car and took a moment to pull down the black dress you were wearing that tied around your neck. The black shoes you're wearing make little clicks as you walk across the parking lot, and you relished in Matt’s jean jacket rubbing against your arm.

“I’m excited,” you admit as he opens the restaurant door for you.

“I hope you feel that way forever,” He says quietly, finding your hand again. There’s a swelling in your chest and it pushes all the stress from the day away. You both walk in and look at each other in confusion as you see all the guests crowded around the stage at the back.

“I didn’t think anyone would be performing tonight?” Matt asks mostly to himself as he pulls you slightly behind him, stopping as the curtains open revealing Caroline on stage holding a microphone.

“I honestly...couldn’t believe that Matt’s family allowed me to get up and tell everyone I was back in town...but here I am!” She smiles and you see Sheriff Forbes over in the corner crying out of joy. Guilt begins to pool in your chest once again as you think of the secrets that you need to keep from everyone even though they deserves the truth. You sneak a look at Matt and he’s looking at Caroline with a small smile on his face. He drops your hand and moves over to his dad in the corner who meets Matt with an excited look on his face. “Matt! You’re here too!” she waves and Matt laughs before smiling and waving back.

She looks at you and smiles and you turn around and decide to walk out of the restaurant. Alone. Again. When Caroline had disappeared it had felt like she had taken everything with her, all of your mutual friends had stopped talking to you, and your world somehow lost light in little way. And now, just as you began to rebuild everything with Matt, and The Salvatore’s, and meeting Anna, finding old things and dusting them off, she had swooped in and taken them again.

You walked through the dark parking lot, looking for your phone. After a thorough pocket search, you realize your phone was still at home, and the clicks of your heels reminded you it was at least a 30 minute walk home. The air bit at your skin as you walked across the sidewalk through the dark part of town. There was a sudden chill in the air that felt like someone watching you and you quickened your pace.

A set of footprints sounded behind you, and you moved to turn the corner to take a shortcut through the alley, when a hand covered your mouth and pulled you into their body.

“You learn there are vampires in the world, and in your town, and you choose to go on night walks?” A smug voice says into your ear before you elbow them in the stomach and push away from them.

“Hello Damon,” You roll your eyes, moving to continue your walk, and though you know he could kill you at this point you wouldn’t mind.

“No kiss hello?” he laughs at your confidence.

“You didn’t bother to kiss me goodbye,” You sneer back twice as fast and he continues to follow you, suddenly his hand is on your wrist and he whips you around. You’,re now looking at him, eye to eye and the muscles on his torso against the material of your black dress aren’t distracting you at all.

“I went out of my way to find Caroline for you, and now your throwing a fit! What do women WANT???” he says a smug laugh hitting your face in a puff of cold air. You push him away again.

“Common fucking decency Damon. Women want-” You pause. “Wait, you went after Caroline?” You say, the air feeling colder since you stopped walking.

“What can I say?” he smugly shrugs, walking ahead of you.

“You left, Damon, I don’t owe you a thank you,” You say matching his pace.

“I didn’t ask for one,” He snaps

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Your head fills of all the sorts of way you could ease the tension between the both of you, your eyes looking at the nearby alley as you imagine him pinning you against the brick wall. You gulp and follow as he turns right before walking towards a blue car that you saw earlier in the Salvatore driveway.

“Want a ride home?” he says opening the passenger side door for you as you stand still for a moment. The rest of the journey flashes in your mind, and you decide against it and reluctantly get in the car.

“Is Stefan here too?” You ask, watching his hands momentarily grip the steering wheel a bit harder.

“Ugh,” He scoffs. “Why? So you guys can whisper sweet nothings and bond over the redemption of mankind?” He mocks looking over at you with big doe eyes. You move your body over to connect the skin of your shoulder to meet his and move your mouth to his ear.

“I actually was thinking me and him would get up to other things,” You say purely to get a reaction out of him. His foot slams down on the gas and the car excels through a red light going 85 at least as you hold on to the side of the car as he zips past your house.

“Damon!” You yell as he looks over you his expression never changing.

“I figured you would want to get there as fast as you could then!” He challenges back sliding through a corner the car leaning to the right slightly.

“Damon! Just take me home!” You demand, and he slams on his breaks your head colliding with a bang into the dashboard. You quickly take your head into your hands, a warm liquid slowly making its way to your fingertips. You look up too fast, a dizziness filling your eyes with stars as you rest your head on the head rest.

Your door opens to your side and you turn your head slightly to see Damon standing there as he moves down to crouch, his hand moves to your face looking you over his eyes not leaving yours.

“I saw another vampire in the road, if we would have crashed into him you might…” He pauses your eyes still moving over his face afraid to move.

“I-” you start as the dizziness fills you again. His hand moves to his wrist before ripping it open and pressing it to your mouth.

“Drink,” He commands and you do, lightly sucking on his wrist as his eyes close and the thought occurs to you that he might like the effect you have on him as well. You watch as the wound heals itself and feel your head lighten a bit.

“You don’t want me to die,” You tease. “You kind of want me to live, don’t you?”

“For now,” he scoffs. You roll your eyes back and let your body go limp, you feel his hands move to your shoulders and shake. He yells your name, alarm in his voice evident as you open your eyes and meet his again before bursting out laughing. His eyes flash with annoyance before a smirk grows on his face and he begins to laugh too. 

A silence fills the car and the wind is the only sound between the both of you before you decide to speak. “Are you back for good?” you ask the innocence in the question evident to the both of you. Though you can feel his eyes on you, you keep looking forward.

“Me or Stefan?” He asks, his gaze returning to the road a bitterness in his voice that makes your heart sting a little. You don’t answer, unsure of what to say, afraid that the words will fall out of your mouth that you’re only settling for Stefan since nobody could truly have Damon. You look out your side of the car throwing your arm over the side and closing your eyes.

“I hope you stay awhile…” you admit as he pulls down your street and in front of your house.

“Maybe I will then,” He says as you make eye contact a small smirk on his face, every emotion just an inch away from the surface. You smile careful not to ruin the moment and get out of the car, taking a few steps away. “Though….Maybe I won’t.” You decide not to turn around and make it into your house before walking up the stairs and closing the bedroom door behind you.

“Hey,” A small voice sounds out making you jump.

“Stefan,” you smile turning around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you I wouldn't update this unless I had 55 likes and now I'm caving at 53. How is everyone? How is Damon? Message me to follow me on Insta so we can be real life friends.

He stands up and hugs you as soon as you step a bit closer to him and though it’s comforting you continue to stare at your window, wondering if Damon has already driven away. He pulls away slowly, smiling as soon as your eyes meet.

“So is it true? Did you and Damon go searching for Caroline?” You ask, moving to the bed, Stefan’s hand on your thigh.

“I wish I could tell you I was a part of it, but I wasn’t,” he sighs.

“Then where were you?” You ask before thinking if you had the right or not. You move to your closet to change into your pj’s and patiently wait for his answer, which he doesn’t give. You walk back out putting your hair in braids for bed and sit next to him. 

“I had some things to do,” He says, not really giving you a response. You choose not to say anything and stand up to turn off the lights and climb under the covers leaving him at the edge of the bed. How were you supposed to trust someone who had a lifetime experience of keeping secrets?

“Were you glad to see Caroline?” He asks, filling the darkness as you set your alarms for the next day. 

“No,” you barely whisper, careful not to let him hear your voice crack. “Why didn’t you tell me about Anna?” 

“Anna? She’s much older than me, and her mothers even older,” He explains standing up from the bed. 

“Oh,” Is all you think to say before turning over and letting Stefan see himself out. He was a decent guy, and in fact when you had kissed it made you feel as if your life had security in it...but you didn’t want more protection. You had your parents for that, breathing down your neck when they weren’t working, and it drove you crazy. 

On the other hand, Damon had put you in danger today. And on the other other hand, Stefan had lied to you today. And there was a vampire they didn’t recognize in town.   
Why were two immortal beings your only friends? Thoughts ran rampant in your head until you were lulled to sleep in uncertainty for the day ahead.   
************************************************************************************************  
A clear image fills your head as you dream; you find yourself in the Salvatore mansion passed out on the couch like you had been at the dinner party. You open your eyes and find yourself in the same outfit and realize it is the dinner party, your eyes close slowly still under the influence of whatever Damon had done, but suddenly a pair of warm lips find their way to your neck and you almost moan at how nice it feels.   
You open your eyes and look into Damon’s eyes as he smirks at you, and you contemplate stopping him.

“Where’s Ste-” you start, but his finger moves to your lips to silence you, as his lips move to your jawline and your eyes roll back for a moment. 

“Out,” He says emphasizing the click of the letter T at the end. 

His hands move to the bottom of your v neck and he pulls it over your head leaving you in a black lace bra, his mouth moves down to kiss the top of your breasts before pulling the bra down to reveal your nipples that were already hard. You move, your hand gripping at his black hair. His tongue pays special attention to your right nipple as he sucks and flicks with his tongue causing you to moan before you push him off you, his eyes look over you hungrily, his hair gloriously messed up as you get on top of him with a leg on both sides. You push his head slightly to the right, lips moving to his neck and you bite and suck as hard as you can. You weren’t going to leave a mark either way right?   
You move your hips slightly grinding on him, moving your hand to his jaw stroking it before connecting your lips as electricity and excitement rush through you. Deepening the kiss, his tongue slips into your mouth moving as if he had done this millions of times before...which he probably had.   
He pushes you off so you stand in front of the couch before he gives you a little push, sitting you on the coffee table. He turns you around and lays you down on it, his mouth starting at your waist band and slowly kissing up your body as your back arches. He moves to your neck sucking gently on the area between your neck and shoulder, his hand making it’s way down your pants as his teeth bite into you as you try to push him off. You scream as loudly as you can and try to push him off as it gets harder and harder to move and less painful, only due to the draining of blood.  
He removes himself from you momentarily as you look at him, your eyes trying to remain open as his teeth bare into you once more.   
***************************************************************************  
You awake in a sweat and look around your room in panic, but are left only with an uneasiness in your chest. You look to your clock and see you’ve only been asleep an hour and rest your head on your pillow to sleep again.

You took the stairs two by two as you walked into school, a pair of tight blue jeans basically painted onto your body topped with a white tank top and cardigan. You had come early to hopefully avoid the crowding around the locker that would ensue if Caroline made her way back. Her memorial was mostly gone except a picture taped to her locker that you took the liberty of taking down and putting it into your notebook, little did your peers know… Caroline was dead. 

“Sentimental?” A voice asked as you turned to see Caroline dressed in a tight knee length dress finished with a jacket, her hair remarkably curled. 

“So now that you’re a vampire does your hair stay curled no matter what?” You ask, closing your locker and leaning against it to face her. Panic fills her face as you say the word loudly, even though there’s no one in the hallway. 

“Keep your voice down!” She shushes, but doesn’t leave her position. “And sort of..I guess. But we have bad hair days too,” You roll your eyes and move away from the lockers towards your homeroom. 

“We? Jesus,” You scoff as she follows you, her high heels clicking behind you. 

“Listen can we talk?” She asks, grabbing your wrist turning you around a soft look in her eyes as another person enters the building. “Not here. But later?” She asks, as you feel your wall crumbling looking at your friend you’ve missed so much. 

“You know my number...,” You sigh, a smile comes onto her face and she hugs you despite your indifferent response. 

“I’ll use it! I promise I will!” She cheers.

You look down the hallway and see Matt at his locker, quietly listening to the both of you, but not making eye contact. He had never contacted you after the restaurant and you figured it may be the end of   
everything, despite his comment of wanting to date you for the rest of his life, the night before...or him implying it anyways. 

“Matt!” Caroline says, walking down the hall to him as you turn to your homeroom. You take your seat and look to your phone and see two new messages. 

Matt: Can we talk?   
Anna: Pizza and a conversation? 

You place your phone back in your pocket and pull out your book. You didn’t have to worry about chatting with anyone right now anyway. 

You nearly make it through all of your classes, although it feels like an eternity of time passes by every time you make your way to a new scene of chairs. You’ve avoided Matt and Anna all day, darting out of classes early and not stopping at your locker, when a voice comes on the intercom. 

“Hello, would you please excuse Ms._____________, she has an appointment,” The secretary says, and the teacher nods his head at you to leave. You gather your things despite the eyes on you and make your way to the office. You walk in the empty office and head to the desk wondering what appointment you had forgotten, when a hand slips into yours and you look to your right and see Damon’s casual smirk looking back at you. You hate to admit it, but out of everyone, you’re glad to see him. 

“I’m here to take you on a field trip,” He smiles, basically pulling you out of the small office as you think of excuses of not letting you go, but finally relax as you step outside the school building. 

“You never quit do you?” you laugh, as you near the same blue convertible you had the night before. 

“Where are you two lovebirds going?” Caroline’s voice sounds out from behind the two of you as Damon turns around to face her, letting go of your hand, leaving a sense of disappointment in your body. 

“Hello, Barbie,” he pauses, as you cringe at the nickname. “My brother felt it time to introduce her to the idea and entities that are Klaus and Elijah, since you’re back in town, don’t you think?” For a moment a flash of fear and then understanding passes over Caroline’s face as you watch her register his words.

“I’m coming with,” she says, stalking to the car, annoyance coursing through your veins before Damon steps in front of her, blocking her line of passage to the car. 

“No, you’re not,” he challenges, turning and walking towards the car as she stayed in place. 

“Why not?” she pouts as Damon opens his door and leans against it, you pause taking the sight in, which he notices and smiles a little bigger.

“Because nobody likes you, Caroline,” he scoffs. “And youuu,” he says, turning his attention to you before continuing ”are slow or just stupid,” as you awkwardly half walk half run to the car.   
Caroline turns and walks back to the school as Damon drives away from the brown building, the air hitting your face at a nice cool temperature as you let your hand hang out the side of the car. 

When you arrive Stefan is standing in the driveway wearing a white tank top, as he bends over his car with a screwdriver in hand. Last night's conversation fresh on the pallet of your mind as an awkward feeling fills your stomach as he cleans off his hands and opens the door for you. 

“Hi,” he smiles, pulling you in for a hug as Damon rounds the side of his car and walks through the door looking at neither of you. 

“Hey,” you smile as he takes your hand and brings you inside, your hand aware that it had been held by both brothers in the space of a short period of time.. You sat where you had previously slept at the dinner party and looked at Stefan on the couch across from you, and then at Damon who already had a glass of bourbon in his hand. 

“Let’s talk about Klaus.”

After a moment of looking between the brothers, you watch Pearl and Anna walk in from around the corner of the stairs from where you had found the freezer the other night. You look around the room, avoiding eye contact with Anna, before realizing you don’t know very much about vampires and couldn’t help but feel a little stupid for putting yourself in the situation.   
You look at Stefan, letting your guard drop for a second showing him that you’re afraid before moving your eyes to Damon quickly looking over his body for good measure, a grin appearing on his face. 

“I want to know more about vampires before you tell me about what appears to be the Boogeyman,” you joke, mostly to ease your own tension. 

“What do you want to know?” Pearl asks, sitting next to you on the couch that was much smaller than you had realized. 

“How do you do the mind control thing? What does kill you? Is there a way to protect myself?” You ramble out, although you feel as if it’s fairly obvious that you have a list titled “How not to die” being filled out in your head. 

“The mind control thing-y is called compulsion,” Damon says, pulling your attention from Pearl. “Think of it as persuasion you can’t refuse,” he laughs, making you shiver. 

“Can all of you do it?” You ask, your eyes darting to each of them as they stare at you, except for Stefan’s who pulled your attention. 

“I can’t,” he says, his elbows resting on his knees. “ I don’t feed on human blood, so-” he says, before getting cut off. 

“So he isn’t a big, bad, strong, vampire like the rest of us,” Damon mocks, causing you to roll your eyes before turning your attention back to Stefan. 

“Why?” you ask, making Stefan finally look up and lock eyes with you, your heart skipping a beat. “Why not drink human blood?” his eyes glimmer with hope, glad that you even asked because it seems not most people do. 

“I don’t like having that kind of power. It um..changes who I am. I value human life, and I don’t think, blood bag or not, it’s mine for the taking,” He says as your eyes remain locked, a sense of understanding and compassion rolls from one to another. 

A clap shakes you from your thoughts as another presence walks into the room, and you and Stefan look away from each other. 

“Oooh tell her how we can turn off our humanity!” Caroline barks sitting on the sofa with both Salvatores to her side. 

“Since you’ve turned yours off shouldn’t you volunteer?” Anna finally spoke up, sneering from the corner before receiving a stern look from her mother. “Am I wrong?” she retaliates to her mothers look. 

“Vervain is how you’re going to want to protect yourself, it’s what Stefan made you eat when I “wasn’t looking,” Damon mocks, pretending to use Stefan’s voice when he says the words ‘wasn’t looking’. 

“Do I eat it?” You ask, remembering the not particularly good flavor of a sour lavender. 

“Eat it, or wear it. I have something for that,” Pearl speaks up again, handing me a small white box. 

You open it and see a small black crow charm on a silver chain that you hold up for the room to see. 

“This is beautiful…” you say still looking at it, before looking past it a little and looking at Damon who raises his eyebrows, a little smile appearing on your face whether you like it or not. 

“There is vervain infused down to the chain, and a tie to the other side,” She explains. 

“The other side?” you ask, before Damon stops Pearl from answering. 

“Listen, have Anna be your little study buddy and tell you all things about god hating fangs, but we called everyone here because Klaus is on his way and we’re losing daylight,” he says moving to the middle of the living room and walking over to the fireplace, leaning against it. 

“Klaus has it, and one of the families in this town has it..leaving everyone in danger. Especially you,” he says, looking at you again your breath taken away for only a moment. 

“Me?” 

“Yes. You’re friends with all the vampires. Somehow you’ve involved yourself with Anna and the Salvatore’s while I was gone. You know everyone, meaning you’re the thing Klaus is going to hold against us,” Caroline says.

“His bargaining chip,” Stefan comments, looking to Caroline before looking to you. 

“Can’t you just tell him you don’t have the damn thing?” you ask, even though you know the words sound naive leaving your lips. 

“Why would he believe us? We’ve wronged him before and we’ll do it again. If we find this piece before he does, we have to destroy it, “ Pearl says. “We don’t know much about this device other than the first original vampire wants it, and isn’t sending an errand boy.” 

“The first vampire? Holy shit,” you say, leaning back in your seat your hands shaking with all the new information you’ve been given. “What does this thing look like?” 

“We don’t know,” Stefan says, as you all look around at one another preparing for what's to come. 

“I think I need a moment…” you say, leaving the living room of vampires with the small white box in your hand, you round the corner and find a small bedroom filled with light purples and cream bedding. It’s clearly the girliest room in the house, and you walk up to a small simple cream vanity as you place the white box on it before resting your weight on it not looking at yourself. 

“Are you naked?” A voice fills the room as you look to the mirror to the doorway and see Damon’s eyes on you, his usual smirk in place but a serious tone replacing his playful one.

“Who’s room is this?” you ask turning and sitting on the small light purple chair that matched the small vanity table. 

“Stefan’s friend Lexi used to stay here a bit. She doesn’t anymore,” he says, his eyes scanning the room taking a few lingering steps forward towards you. 

“I like it in here. The purple is...really pretty,” you say, your hands in between your knees. Damon stands in front of you as you look up to him, before he crouches down to be at your eye level. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” He says, his hand moving to yours that remain clenched together. 

“You don’t know that Damon, you can’t promise that,” you sigh, a twinge of panic or maybe acceptance in your tone as your eyes move around the room and you wonder how this situation came to be at all. 

“No. But I can try too,” he jokes, a small smile making its way to your face. “Or…I could erase your memory before you put that little black crow on and you’ll forget you ever met any of us,” his hands have seperated yours at this point and both of your hands are held in his, his eyes looking over your face. 

“That’s not really an option is it Damon? Because she would still know me, and Klaus is coming either way,” Caroline says, Damon letting your hands go faster than you can comprehend and standing up. 

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine?” He says, turning to face her as you stand up as well moving to leave the room. 

“You like it,” she laughs taking steps towards Damon before running her finger down his chest. 

“You two are awfully close,” you sneer before you can stop yourself. 

“Well, we’ve slept together half a million times, I would hope so,” she sneers right back as you roll your eyes and walk past both of them, deliberately not looking at Damon. You reach the door before   
Caroline speaks up again. “Where did this attitude come from, I used to be able to walk all over you.” 

“Funny, some would say I’m the smart one, given that I’m still alive,” you challenge, continuing out of the room as Caroline scoffs. You continue to walk until you’ve reached the living room and look at Stefan and mouth a ‘sorry’ before walking out the door and onto the road before making the decision to jog home.


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology to my readers.

Hello readers and people who have liked my book, I was writing the Salvatore Brothers on a word document and then uploading it here. I had a full 20 chapters written that were deleted in a computer malfunction. AS a result of this I will be REWRITING this book with new details and new ideas and starting from scratch.

The new working title is: Salvatore Secrets. 

It's still going to be a damon fic and I'm changing a few characters and details! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
